


???

by shonenlesbian



Category: Read Only Memories (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, child abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonenlesbian/pseuds/shonenlesbian
Summary: some 2064rom fic





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's words. As Chad and Turing continued to chatter about the nature of their errand, he found himself watching Chad's hands as he talked, noting the way every movement he made was aggressive, and filled with energy, like the mere mention of a fight had kickstarted his adrenaline. He then thought about how it felt when the two of them were alone together, how his movement were slow and calculated, and gentle, almost as if Chad were trying not to break him. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, he shook his head in attempt to clear his mind, and tuned back in to the conversation. "Man, I hope you find the dudes that took him. I hope he's okay...Oh man.... I... dunno what to say, ya know? I mean, I still have my Dad. But he's...He's never really been around. Too busy trying to save the world from itself. Even now he's over there standing in front of that damn clinic. And... I thought I could find a way to make him...whatever. I might as well nuke that drive. It ain't gonna sync." "Chad..." Oliver murmured in concern. He didn't miss the obvious tension in Chad's shoulders, or the way his fists seem to tremble as he clenched them tighter. Oliver carefully reached out and quietly pulled Chad's hand into his own, and ran a thumb across the other's palm. once he saw the tension in Chad's shoulders seem to lessen, he let go, and allowed himself to get lost in his own mind, trying his best to commit the feeling of Chad's hands on his to memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian had just settled down in his favorite loveseat for a warm cup of tea and a book when he heard the chime of the front door to his rather spacious home opening. He heard footsteps echoing down the hall of his home, and before long, a hooded figure had entered the foyer where Brian sat, soaking wet and tracking water and grime across the crisp white carpets. "Son." Brian spoke curtly. No response. The figure headed towards the upstairs and disappeared for a moment before angrily returning down the stairs. "Where the fuck is my stuff? Why is my room empty?" Brian ignored the figure, instead skimming through the pages of his book. A sigh followed, and the figure removed their hood, revealing a shock of bright blue hair with streaks of purple. "Hello?!?" Brian continued to ignore the boy. "ugh, fine... where is my stuff... Dad?" Brian then looked up, and smiled. "Chad, my boy! How are you?" Chad rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Fine, I guess, it doesn't matter. Where's my shit?" Brian glared slightly at Chad's foul language before replying, "I had it packed up and stored in the basement so I could have a guest bedroom installed." Chad immediately slammed a fist into a nearby wood-carved coffee table, causing the vase atop it to fall the the floor and the table itself to crack. "WHAT?!?!? Why the fuck didn't you ask before you went into my room and touched my shit? You had no right-" "Ah, but I did. You certainly weren't home to ask, were you?" Chad huffed angrily before retorting, "It doesn't matter if I wasn't home, you could have called! Not that you even know how to call me to check on me anyway..." he trailed off, eyes falling to the floor. "And what is that supposed to mean, young man?" Brian asked indignantly, placing his tea down on another side table and standing face to face with his son. Chad's shoulders tensed, and he subconsciously shifted his weight and stood as tall as he could to try and match his father's height. " I mean, you are so busy with your stupid 'Human Revolution' bullshit to even care about your own damn son! You leave me alone in the house for days at a time with no food and no money! You never call to check and see how I'm doing! for all you know, I could've died weeks ago and you wouldn't have even noticed!" Chad shouted, his eyes stinging with tears. Brian fumbled for a response, before replying, "Not necessarily, it's not my fault that you insist on running the streets with that... boy. How on earth am I supposed to keep track of you when my work is so important?" Brian then rolled his eyes and began turn away from Chad and pace across the floor of the foyer. As Brian continued to ramble on about the so-called greatness of his cause, Chad growled in frustration before muttering, "And there he goes with that shit again... no wonder mom left, she must've got tired of listening to it too-" Chad was interrupted by a sudden blow across his cheek. chad immediately curled into himself, feeling incredibly small underneath his father's glare. "How dare you? Get out- take your things and leave, you are no son of mine." Chad backed away slowly, pulling the hood back up and slinking down the hall to a stairwell that went down to the basement. He scurried down the stairs, and back up with a single box in hand, before going out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Brian sighed tersely, and sat down to resume his book, and took a shaky sip of his tea.

Oliver and his family were seated around their kitchen table, eating and making light conversation about their respective days, while Oliver continued to nervously glance at his handheld, waiting for the usual good-night text from his boyfriend. "Quite the storm out there, huh?"Oliver's father remarked. Oliver only hummed in response, continually refreshing his messages. Suddenly, a rather loud thump was heard, followed by the friendly monotone voice of the home's ROM, Mathis: "Mr. and Mrs. Meadows, there is a guest at the door. Should I open the door or inform the guest that you all are unavailable?" Before his parent's could answer, Oliver shouted, "Mathis, who's at the door?" the ROM responded, "According to my scanner,it appears to be Chad Mulberry. He has on his person a rather large box, and he seems to be unwell, as he has collapsed on the doorstep." "Mathis, open the door right now!!" Oliver jumped to his feet and ran to the now open front door. A completely drenched Chad sat on the doorstep, leaning up against the porch, panting slightly. He turned to look at Oliver, face completely flushed, and slurred, "Heyyoli.. howre ya doin ?" Oliver rushed over and took the box from Chad's hands and placed it inside, and then pulled his boyfriend to his feet, and threw chad's arm over his shoulder and led his into the house toward his own bedroom. "Chad, are you okay, what happened?" he asked. "M'fine... me and the old man had a fight an' he kicked me out again, but I'll be okay, I just gotta fin a place for a coupl-a days an' he'll call me and beg me to come back like 'e always does..." Chad stumbled his way through his response as he struggled to make it up the stairs to Oliver's bedroom. As they finally made their way into the room, Oliver immediately set to work removing the wet clothes, placing them on the floor to the side. After Chad had been stripped down to his underwear, Oliver began to look through his drawers looking for the spot where he kept Chad's clothes, before pulling out a longsleeve shirt and sweatpants. Oliver then turned to Chad, who sat surprisingly still, staring intensely at his hands. Oliver's eyes trailed up chad's bare torso, noting the various faded and still healing bruises from Chad's regular streetfights, before noticing what looked like a bruise beginning to form across Chad's left cheek, just below his eye. He strolled over, and turned Chad's chin slightly, mumbling, "When did this happen?" Chad tore his face away, staring once again at his hands. " 's nothin, don' worry 'bout it." "Chad, did your dad... did he hit you?" Chad angrily turned away, adjusting himself so that he was no longer seated on the end of the bed and was facing away from Oliver. "I said, don't worry about it, alright? It doesn't matter." Oliver sat down and pulled Chad into a hug. "I'm gonna worry about it, I care about you, remember? Now, what happened?" Silence lingered between them for a moment, before Chad hesitantly replied, " uh, okay... I just... promise you won't tell your parents? I'm sure they don't like that you're hanging around me all the time, and I'm always just showing up to crash here, I wouldn't wanna bother 'em anymore than I already do, y'know?" Oliver nodded, and decided against pointing out how much his parents told him that they loved having Chad around the house, at least for the time being. The two remained cuddled together before Chad began trembling slightly, and Oliver noticed the heat rapidly escaping from his skin and remembered that Chad was nearly naked. He blushed deeply, and handed Chad the clothes. "U-uh, here," he stuttered, turning away and trying not to let his eyes linger on Chad's rather muscular form as he stood and began to pull the clothes on. After a moment, Chad plopped back on to the bed, and pulled Oliver down next to him and murmured, "I'm tired, Oli, take a nap with me." Oliver sat up, and began to try and pull the blankets over on top of Chad. "I'll lay down with you in a minute, I just gotta grab a glass of water from downstairs." "Mhmm," Chad replied, already dozing off. Oliver stepped outside his room, and pulled the door shut carefully. He then returned downstairs to retrieve the box of what he assumed to be the last of Chad's belongings, as well as a glass of water for when Chad woke up. on his way towards the stairs, his father approached, followed closely by his mother. "Oli, sweetheart, is Chad alright?" his mother asked. " I know he's a tough kid, but I've never seen him that bad before," his father added. "Oh, don't worry, he got in a street fight with some older guys over something stupid as usual," Oliver lied. "Oliver, you can be honest with us." His father said. Oliver sighed, and replied, "All I can say is that Chad's gonna need somewhere safe to stay for a while, and preferably someplace away from his father." "We understand, Chad can stay with us for as long as he needs," his mother affirmed. "Thanks Mom, Dad," Oliver sighed, relieved. His parents nodded, and Oliver headed back upstairs, placing the large but deceptively light box off to the side, and placing the water, and his own glasses, on a bedside table. He crawled into bed, and Chad seemed to instinctively cuddle up against him, and Oliver wrapped an arm around the other's torso, pulling him up close. Oliver spent a while staring off into space, before Chad whispered, "Love ya, Oli." "Love you too," Oliver replied, before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
